A Beautiful Journey
by twystidraynbeau420
Summary: River is alive and has a surprise. The Doctor has regenerated and this regeneration is deferent then the others before. Will The Doctor accept Rivers surprise? Will River accept the new Doctor? Where will their next adventure take them and will they finally get the ending they deserve?
1. Chapter 1: Return

River woke to the sound, the sound that signified everything wondrous and beautiful. She hopped out of bed and went over to the window. There it was the flashing lights. The TARDIS was materializing in her back yard. "Finally." She whispered to the air.

She turned from the window then ran out of her room. Down the hall she quietly peeked into another room. _Ok stills sleeping, _she thought, and then ran downstairs and out the back door. The beautiful blue box stood there humming. As River approached it the door swung open. River entered and went up the stairs.

She tenderly stroked the console as she said "Where is he?" The TARDIS hummed and someone groaned. River walked over to the other set of stairs and there in the entrance to the hall way laid The Doctor. River gasped as she ran over to him. His eyes were closed and his face was contorted in pain.

"My love?" She said softly as she put a hand on his face. His eyes flew open startling her. "River, what are you doing here? AH! I-I thought you had faded." He said in pain. River smiled sweetly as she said "Oh sweetie, you still don't know do you?"

His brows furrowed and his body tensed. "Know what?" he asked as his face and hands started to glow. "Hush now my love; we will talk in a bit." River said soothingly as she backed up. Soon he would have a brand new face with a different sort of personality, but it would still be her Doctor and she will love him no matter what

* * *

AN- This chapter is short sorry just had to get things going. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Changing Again

River stood there while the regeneration energy broke down, molded and changed every cell in his body. His long beautiful hair, his huge chin and every secret place that only she knew how. All shaping into something new, a body that she had not mapped. The regeneration energy brightened signaling near the end of his cycle. She shielded her eyes wincing when his screams reached her ears.

She remembered all too well how much regenerating hurt. Then altogether the light and screams stopped. River lowered her arms to see his new body. "Oh," she whispered in surprise. There on the floor lay a woman. Shaggy black hair similar to that of her eleventh self. Short rounds face with a cute button nose.

"Doctor?" River asked hesitantly as she cautiously took a step towards her. The Doctor then jumped to her feet and started to run her hands all over her own body. "Legs, arms, head and hair. Hair!" She exclaimed taking a strand of hair and examines it. "Again not ginger," She yelled "Oh I'm a girl." Her voice was smooth and just slightly deep. She looked at River ran right up to her and said "That's new." River only nodded.

The Doctor then spun around and head towards the hallway. "Time for a wardrobe change I suppose." She announced. River shook her head a little then followed her. The wardrobe room was massive with floor to ceiling racks of clothes. The racks where set up in a sort of never ending spiral. The Doctor shed the clothes of her previous self as she looked through the racks. With her standing there naked River notice how fit and tan her body was.

River couldn't help but think how gorgeous she was either. River had never had thoughts about a girl; she had never had thoughts about anyone other than The Doctor. Has she watched her Doctor in female form go from one article of clothing to the next, she felt her heart beat faster. "Never been a girl before can't imagine it'll be much fun. All those tight clothes and make-up…" The Doctor said has she tossed skirts and dresses over her shoulder.

River smiled and said "You don't have to dress like a girl or put on make-up you know?" The Doctor stopped looked at her and grinned. "Right you are my clever River Song." She said as she sent the racks spinning. "Ok, got to have something to keep these babies in control." She exclaimed as she put both hands on her breast and jiggled them. River laughed then picked out a sports bra and a regular bra.

"Which one?" The Doctor looked between the two and asked "Which one is better for running?" River laughed and handed her the sports bra. The Doctor put it on. "There no jiggle." She said with a giggle. "Now I think I'll stick with trousers, no knickers for me." She said as she pulled on a pair of gray trousers. "I'm tired of these stuffy suites. How about a nice pair of blue jeans." She said as she pulled on a pair of men's blue jeans.

"Now for a shirt." The Doctor went through a few shirts till she found a solid black short sleeve button up shirt. "Oh and a tie!" she said as she pulled on a TARDIS blue tie. River smiled at her Doctor. Sure he was now a she who looked like a he but she was still beautiful and just as eccentric. "What about shoes sweetie?" River asked.

The Doctor looked down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes. "Hmm, I think I'll follow my tenth self's idea and wear trainer." She said then and put on socks and shoes. When she came back she asked "How do I look?" River looked her up and down. She looked good, the shirt hugged her curves not too tightly but enough to know she was female. The tie hung loosely around her neck. The pants hung from her waist in a slightly baggy way. The shoes where the same color has her tie and gave her the eccentric look The Doctor was famous for. River smiled seductively and replied "Sexy."

The Doctor gulped and looked at River with her new blue eyes. Even though she was female now she still felt that familiar pull towards River. With her wild curly golden hair that brought out her beautiful green eyes. Her thin red night gown did nothing to hide her full curvy body. The Doctor could feel her skin getting hot. She stepped forward and ran a hand down Rivers arm. River shivered and raised her hand to cupped The Doctors face.

The Doctor placed her hands on River's waist. "River how are you here?" The Doctor asked softly. River was about reply when a loud noise interrupted her. The Doctor grabs Rivers hand and started to run towards the console room. "She wants to make some changes in her, so we had better make ourselves scarce for a bit." The Doctor said once they were outside. Dawn was starting to break making the sky a pale blue. "Let's go inside my house, I'll cook us breakfast." River said as she started heading that way. "Alrighty." The Doctor said as she followed.

* * *

AN- OK yes I made The Doctor a girl. So yes that does make this a lesbian story. I love River and The Doctor but I am a lesbian. This is basically me making River and The Doctor Lesbian. There will be a nice little plot and a good ending but it will be lesbian and there will be girl on girl. If you don't like it I'm sorry and thanks for reading so far. If you do like it YAY! and please review.


	3. Chapter 3: I Survived

Once they were inside River headed for the stairs. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll just be a minute." River said then went upstairs. "Alrighty." The Doctor said as she plopped down on the couch. She was day dreaming about what River would make for breakfast when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She stood up preparing some witty remark but instead of River, there stood a little girl and a little boy.

They looked about five or six both with red hair and freckles on their cheeks. Both wore blue pj's with stars and planets on them. And both were looking right at her. "Oh, um, hi." The Doctor said with a little wavy. The little girl waved back but the little boy ran back upstairs screaming "MUMMY!"

The little girl walked up to The Doctor and asked "Who are you?" The Doctor smiled and replied "I'm The Doctor. Who are you?" the little girl climbed up on the couch then said "I'm Amelia Song. My daddy's name is The Doctor do you know him?" The Doctors jaw dropped "Uh" she said just then River came running downstairs.

"Amelia, go upstairs and play in your room while mummy makes breakfast." She said while never taking her eyes off The Doctor. "Ok mummy, bye Ms. Doctor." Amelia said as she went upstairs. River moved towards The Doctor "Sweetie?" The Doctor looked at her she had changed she now wore knee length skirt; a low cut blouse and baby doll shoe.

She looked beautiful. "Kids, you have kids" she said as she slid onto the couch. River sat next to her grabbed her hand and said "We have kids." The Doctor turned and looked at her. "How? When?" The Doctor asked. River smiled and started running her thumb back and forth across the top of The Doctors hand soothingly.

"You know how. When I'm not sure, I didn't even know until The Library. As I was uploading all those people I felt this tug in my stomach and this tingling sensation all over my body. Then everything went black. Next time I opened my eyes I was in the TARDIS.I was so relieved and confused. Then the TARDIS screen started to beep.

When I looked at it was a pregnancy scan for me it was positive. I figured it must have happened on the TARDIS making them children of the TARDIS as well. My wrist beeped I looked down and saw my vortex manipulator. I then realized that she had teleported me to her to save me and the twins." The Doctor smiled and raised her hand to River's face.

"So you're alive and we have children." The Doctor whispered River nodded. "But wait, what about your echo of consciousness?" The Doctor asked "I downloaded you-"River placed a finger on The Doctors lips interrupting her. "It was just a copy." The Doctor nodded and ran her thumb down River's jaw-line. "So you're here for real then?" The Doctor asked. River nodded. The Doctor leaned in closer to Rivers face their lips just an inch apart. River closed the gap touching her lips to The Doctors lightly.

The Doctor deepens the kiss sliding her tongue across Rivers bottom lip asking for entrance. River opens her mouth and The Doctor slips her tongue in. River wraps her arm around the Doctors neck as The Doctor rolls her tongue around Rivers. The Doctor slides her hand up Rivers shirt placing it on her side.

"Mummy, what are you doing?" said a little voice startling them. The Doctor flew off the couch slamming her head into the wall. Little Amelia ran over to The Doctor. "Are you ok?" she asked. The Doctor was rubbing her head but smiled and said "Yup! Okie Dokie! Terrific! Splendiferous! A O.K!"

Amelia giggled. River scooped her daughter up and said "Amelia how about you and I go make breakfast." Amelia clapped and squealed "YAY!" The Doctor watch has her wife and daughter walked into the kitchen. She felt a smile spread on her face and joy burst in her hearts.

* * *

AN-I know the way she survived has been used a lot but it's very logical so I'm using it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

The Doctor walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "So what are you making?" The Doctor asked. River grinned and replied "You'll see." Amelia climbed into the chair next to The Doctor and stared at her. The Doctor stared back. They sat there like that for a good minute until Amelia said "You have the same name has my daddy. Why?"

The Doctors eyes widened she didn't know what to say. "Amelia, go get your bother." River said as she popped some eggs into a skillet. "Ok mummy." Amelia said taking one last look at The Doctor then scampered of upstairs. "Sorry sweetie she's a little blunt." River said as she moved about the kitchen.

"Yeah and brilliant." The Doctor said as she stood up. "We will tell them tonight. If you want to." River said as she turned to look at The Doctor. The Doctor nodded then leaned on the counter and asked. "What's the boy's name and how old are they?" River put some cheese in the skillet and said, "Rory and they're six."

The Doctor smiled. "Amelia and Rory Song. Figured."

"Yup, and they're just like my parent. Amelia is blunt and clever. Rory is shy and patient." River replied.

"They look just like them." The Doctor said sadly.

River nodded and continued cooking. Just then Rory and Amelia came running into the kitchen. "See Rory I told you." Amelia said as she climbed into a chair. Rory came up to The Doctor and looked at her. "Rory go sit down." River said. Rory obeyed. "Ok you two, eat up then go up stairs and get dressed."

River said as she put two plates of omelets, sausages and toast in front of them. "Sit down while I get your plate." River said to The Doctor. The Doctor sat down wondering if she liked omelets. River sat a plate in front of her then sat down with her own plate. The Doctor looked at her food questionably. River leaned over and whispered "Do not spit it out."

The Doctor nodded then took a bit of the toast. She made a face that made Amelia and Rory giggle. She tried the omelet and devoured it. Next she tried the sausage and demolished that as well. Once everyone was done with breakfast the kids went upstairs and River and The Doctor cleaned up. "The children will be going to school and I'll be going to work. You can stay here and rest until we get home."

River said as they finished up. "Ok." The Doctor replied. After River and the kids left The Doctor went upstairs and into Rivers room. Her room was similar to the one they shared on the TARDIS. Different shades of blue and green, a big bed in the middle of the room. A window looking out at the back yard and a window looking up into the sky. The Doctor crossed the room as she took her clothes and slide into Rivers bed. She could smell River on pillows and in the sheets. Cinnamon and roses. The Doctor smiled thinking of River as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN-PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Not As Planned

River pulled into her parking spot at the university. After fending off a million questions by Amelia she was a little relieved when she dropped them off at school. Rory and Amelia where brilliant. Rory would quietly ponder things whereas Amelia would babble nonstop. She knew they would figure it out soon. River got out of her hover car shaking her head and smiling.

As she walked towards the entrance her thoughts started drifting to The Doctor. Her beautiful, amazing, clever Doctor was finally here. Not exactly how she'd had in mind but here none the less. "A woman…" River whispered. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. Oh course she still loved her that would never change. Obviously the physical attraction was still there.

River could still feel The Doctors lips on hers and her stomach still tingled from where The Doctors hand had been. It was just not how she'd always pictured things would be. "Good morning Professor Song." River was pulled from her thoughts by her teaching aid. "Good morning Tara."

River replied with a smile. Tara was a sophomore in archeology and one of Rivers brightest students. She had long blonde hair, dark brown eyes and soft features. "How are the twins?" Tara asked as they entered Rivers office. "Wonderful, their dad came home last night." River said. Even if things where a little complicated she was very glad the twins would finally meet there father.

"Oh how nice! How is mummy taking daddy's return?" Tara asked as she stood in front of River's desk. "Slowly, I haven't seen him in awhile and he's a little different then the last time I saw him." River said as she sat down. _As in she's a woman._ "Well I'm sure everything will work out. You're probably not the same as when he last saw you. Maybe you two can find a new way to fit as a couple." Tara replied.

River smiled no matter what she would defiantly find a way to make this work. She loved The Doctor with everything she had. If something like her being brainwashed to kill him, her, didn't get between them. Then a little thing like gender shouldn't be a problem. They would figure it out. "Thank you Tara. Have I got any calls?" River asked as she went over the lesson plan for the day.

"None so far, but just wanted to remind you that you have an appointment with the Head of History Department after classes today." Tara said as she put some papers on Rivers desk. "Oh no, I completely forgot. We're supposed to review the requirement for the expedition on Gethla 3. Could you call the twins school and let them know I'll be a few hours late?" River said as she pulled the paper work to her.

"Of course. Have ya'll chosen a date for the expedition yet?" Tara asked looking eager. River smiled knowingly Tara was hoping to go along on the expedition. "No, not yet. We still have a few things to work out." Tara nodded then left. River looked at the clock. She had an hour till her next class. Enough time to go through the expedition paperwork. All thoughts of The Doctor were pushed to the side as she focused on her work.

* * *

AN-Told ya there'd be a plot. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Daddy's a Girl

The Doctor woke to the sound of the door shutting down stairs. She rolled over unto her back and stretched. The silky sheets gliding smoothly across her skin. She heard little footsteps on the stairs followed by Rivers voice which was getting closer. Then River was in the the doorway smiling at her. "Morning Sweetie, or should I say good evening." She said as she closed the door and approached the bed.

The Doctor smiled and sat up. River lean down and picked up The Doctors clothes and tossed them on the bed. "Get dressed. After Dinner we'll explain to the twins that their daddy is a girl." River said as she went over to her dresser and started to get undressed. The Doctor slide out of bed and started to pull on her clothes. As she did she watched River. There was something different about her. She couldn't quite place it. Then a thought struck her.

"River, how do you feel about it?" The Doctor ask as she finished getting dressed. River stopped in the middle of sliding her skirt off. She looked up at The Doctor. "I'm not going to lie its different. For all my life I've been in love with one man. A great man. Who's saved thousands. Who's capabilities are limitless. We've been through a lot. I've saved him he's saved me. We even have two beautiful children together. Ever since the library all I've wanted was for him to come home and we would be a family. I knew he would never be able to quit traveling but I hoped that he would slow down. Now your here and you leaving is not my only worry. I'm also afraid that you won't be the man I love anymore." River had tears in her eyes at this point.  
The Doctor stared at River. This women, this beautiful half naked crying women was her wife and she was afraid. The Doctor closed the distance between her and River and pulled River into her arms. "Hey its OK. River baby. I'm still me. You know that better than anyone. I might be a little different but still the same mad man with a box. Except I'm not a man, I'm a mad woman with a box. My body is different but I'm still the same. As for me leaving I don't plan on it anytime soon. Maybe a few short trips here and there. Might even take you and the kids with me. OK? I'm here for however long I'm here and I'm still your Doctor."

The Doctor had Rivers face in her hands as she said the last part. Wiping away the tears with her thumbs. River smiled then leaned in and kissed her. It was a sweet reassuring kiss. The Doctor broke it shortly. "OK while you finish getting dressed I'm going to go play with the kids. You know get to know my children and all that." The Doctor said as she headed for the door. River smiled and said "Ok, I'll come get you three when dinner is done." The Doctor nodded then left.

As The Doctor walked down the hall a plan started to form in her mind. A plan that would calm at least one of Rivers fears. Tonight once the kids where asleep she was going to show River that she was the same person that River fell in love with. The Doctor was smiling ear to ear when she enter the twin's room. "Hello Doctor! Wanna play with us?"Amelia said as she ran to The Doctor. The Doctor smiled and nodded. As Amelia dragged her in the room The Doctor looked around. The Doctors hearts skipped a beat.

The walls where showing images of Gallifray! Fields of red grass, soaring mountain peaks and in the distance barely recognizable was the The Citadel. Tears started to well up in The Doctors eyes. "Doctor are you OK?" Rory ask as he approached her and Amelia. The Doctor shook her head and looked down at them and smiled. "I'm perfect. Would you two like to play a game I use to play when I was a kid?" The twins nodded and said excitedly "Yeah!" So The Doctor taught them how to play time and space. She started by building a pretend TARDIS then told them they could travel anywhere in the universe.

The twins came up with all kinds of different place. They where on a planet made of candy, Amelia's idea, when River appeared in the door way. "Time for dinner." River said she wore a revealing T-shirt, tight jeans and bare feet. "OK kids we better get back home so we can eat dinner other wise momma will come all the way to Candy Land and drag our butts home." Once they had 'landed' they all went down stairs. They had chicken spaghetti. Which The Doctor thoroughly enjoyed. After dinner River and The Doctor cleaned up while the twins got ready for bed. Once everything was cleaned and the twins where dressed for bed all four of them sat in the living room.

"Ok , I'm sure you both have been wondering why The Doctor is here and why she has the same name as your dad." River said once everyone was seated. The twins nodded. Amelia and Rory had been wondering that all day they were pretty sure what the reason was. So they had a good idea where this was head. "Do you two remember the story I told you about your dad? The one where he would change his face if he got hurt?" River asked. Rory spoke up first. "Yeah. Its one of my favorite." River nodded "Well like all the other stories about your dad its true. You see your dad got hurt really bad on his way here and had to change his face." River explained Amelia looked at The Doctor. "So your our daddy?" She asked The Doctor looked at her then at Rory. "Yes I am you father."

Amelia screamed and jumped into The Doctors lap. Rory looked puzzled for a second then said "So daddy's a girl?" River smiled then pulled Rory into her lap and said "Yes son your daddy is a girl. Is that ok?" Rory looked at The Doctor then back at River. "Of course it is. Just because she a girl doesn't mean she is any less of a daddy." River smiled and hugged her son who reminded her so much of her father. After that they all watched a movie until it was time for the twins to go to bed. River carried Rory and The Doctor carried Amelia upstairs.

Once they where all tucked in and the lights where off The Doctor grabbed Rivers hand lead her downstairs and out the back door. They stood in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor faced River and said. "I want to take you somewhere. Just a quick trip there and back. We will be back before the kids even wake. Please say OK." River looked at The Doctor then smiled and said "Alright sweetie." The Doctor punched a fist in the air then pulled a giggling River into the TARDIS.

* * *

AN OK having a little trouble deciding where they should go. Got any suggestions let me know. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
